Here We Go Again
by lewiecullen
Summary: Sequel to beautiful strangers: sixteen years later and the cullens are hopeful that they are finally free of drama until a certain dark skinned stranger walks into Riley's life and the nightmare starts again. M for obvious reasons. A/H.
1. The Question

**HEY READERS!**

**This is my third story to Fan fiction and it's also the sequel to 'beautiful strangers'**

**My disclaimer:**** I do NOT own twilight!**

**I Hope you enjoy!!**

**Here we go again**

**Chapter one:**

'_**The question**_**'**

_**Brooklyn,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Mummy!" I heard my daughter call from the playroom.

She was waiting impatiently for the kindergarten teacher to get her SpongeBob backpack.

Once she retrieved her bag she started running towards me, I opened my arms and scooped her up into the air.

"I nissed bou, mummy" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"I missed you, too" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I placed her back on the floor and took her hand; heading towards the car.

"So what happened at school today?" I asked.

"brawing…"

"What did you draw?" I questioned as I strapped her into the back seat.

"bou, Daddy anb Riley," she said and handed me a piece of paper.

I flipped the paper to see the drawing probably, there were four stick figures on the page, two had black mustachios, which seemed kind of silly because neither Edward or Riley had mustachios.

"It's beautiful," I complemented. I looked at clock and noticed I still had an hour until I needed to pick Riley up from school. Sighing I turned the car on and pulled away from the curb.

Going home seemed like a bad idea at the moment, especially when I would just have to put Renesmee back in the car half an hour later so I decided we would go and get some ice cream.

"Want some ice cream baby girl?" I asked my daughter who was totally engrossed in her picture book. As soon as I said the word 'ice cream' her little head shot up and her face lit up.

"Yes!!" she yelled back and smiled the exact same smile as her father always did.

I smiled and drove in the opposite direction of Riley's school. I couldn't help but glance back at Renesmee and smile again. She looked so much like Edward. She had his green eyes, his radiant smile and his golden brown hair, that flowed past her shoulders. The only thing she got from me was her nose and her clumsiness.

After Renesmee had finally finished her ice cream I decided it was late enough to pick Riley up.

When I arrived at his school, he wasn't sitting under the tree that he always did. I looked at the time, he should've been out my now.

After a moment of sitting with Renesmee, I saw Riley walk out of the building, he was with a girl; she was very pretty and had long blonde hair.

He spoke to her for a moment then ran to the car, but I knew that he wouldn't be getting in, because she was waiting for him.

A smile formed at my cheeks.

"Hey mum," Riley said through the window, "look I'm gonna walk my friend Charlotte home, I'll see you at home"

"Why are you taking her home?" I asked. I was his mother; it was my job to be nosey.

He groaned, "because I need to talk to her about something."

"Are you going to ask her out?" I questioned with a grin on my face, I felt like I was in middle school.

He shook his head at my immatureness, "Yes, mum. I'll see you later," he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He paused then slowly turned to face me, "what?"

"If you're asking her out, you need to remember the three most important things; look deeply into her eyes, hold her hand and pull a loose hair behind her ear," I mused and smiled, "Classic."

He rolled his eyes, "sure, sure" he murmured and turned around.

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

_What was that thing that mum said? Hold her hand...look loosely into her eyes? No. pull her hair, no._

"Riley?" Charlotte asked.

I suddenly snapped back into reality, we were just outside the boundaries of school, and walking on the pathway next to the main road.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You just looked like you weren't listening." she mused.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about," she prompted.

We were turning into a small park, tree's formed over the pathway, and since it was autumn, they were all orange and red. This moment seemed like something out of a movie, it was kind of the perfect moment to ask her to dinner. But what had mum told me… I definitely knew she said, hold her hand.

So I took a deep breath and twined my fingers with hers.

I was half expecting her to take her hand away and tell me that we could only be friends, but instead she held my hand tighter and rested her cheek on my shoulder.

I smiled at the thought of the fact that my mum was right, well, so far.

_What was the next thing she said… something about hair...loose…"pull a loose hair behind her ear."_

I took another deep breath and turned my head so I was looking at her, "Charlotte." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" I asked, my eye connecting with hers.

"Yes," she repeated in the same tone.

I softly place hand on her cheek, my fingertips lingering on her skin, then I gracefully moved a loose hair behind her right ear, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked, it sounded more like a whisper.

A smiled formed at her cheeks, "yes," she said again, but this time she had more enthusiasm behind it, but she sounded a little breathless.

I couldn't believed my mother was right, _since when did she know about romance?_

***

When I got home I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was on top of the world and I sort of had my mum to thank. As soon as I walked through the door I was bombarded by a very hyper five-year old.

"Riley!" my little sister screamed.

"Woah Nessie, I'm right here, you don't have to scream," I said as I picked her up.

"Mamma, Riley home!" she yelled out and wriggled around in my arms trying to get down. I placed her on the ground and she took off in the direction of the living room.

I chuckled and walked in the other direction towards the kitchen where I found my mum.

"Hey mum," I said as I sat down at the table.

She mumbled a hello back and I'm guessing waved a little. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. After a few seconds she turned around and smiled.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple out the of the fruit bowl. "Oh you know…" I said casually taking a bite and acting like nothing happened.

She pouted at my behaviour and then started jumping up and down like an excited fifteen-year-old girl, it reminded me of when she found out she would be interviewing Robert Pattinson for her magazine. "Come on Riles, tell me what happened," she whined impatiently.

"Oh nothing really…." I looked up at her, trying to hide back a grin, "she said yes."

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed enthusiastically.

I chuckled and shook my head in amusement; trust her to get all excited about my first date before I actually go on it.

All of a sudden she turned serious and looked at the clock. "Shit," she mumbled to herself and quickly grabbed at loose sheets of paper that were covering the kitchen bench.

"I'm so behind on work. I need you to do me a big favour," she said hurriedly.

"Sure, mum. Whatever you need."

"Your father is working late tonight and I need to start writing this article for the magazine so I need you to feed, bath and put Renesmee in bed."

"I can do that," I said getting up and walking over to the fridge to find something to make us for dinner. "What time will dad be home?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'll be in my study if you need me," she answered before running out of the kitchen.

***

After I fed Renesmee and myself, and bathed her, I went up to my room to my computer. I signed on to AIM and smiled when I saw that Charlotte was online. I waited a few minutes before starting a conversation with her, I didn't want to seem too desperate.

A few hours later I heard a crash downstairs and my mother's voice call out to me. "Riley! Why isn't Nessie in bed?!"

"Shit," I muttered to myself and quickly ran out my room in search of my sister.

I found her in the living room watching some action movie on TV. Something she definitely shouldn't have been watching.

I started walking over to her but she saw me and jumped off the couch and began running. I groaned and took off after her. "Nessie, stop! Come back here!" I yelled after her.

I ran into the kitchen and stopped to catch my breath, she was nowhere in sight. "Shit," I muttered to myself again.

"You said bad word!" Renesmee yelled.

"No I didn't," I yelled back, still trying to find her.

"I telling mummy!" She yelled again and jumped out from under the table and took off running again.

At the moment I heard the front door open and close and breathed a sigh of relief, my dad was finally home."

"Daddy!!" I heard Renesmee yell.

"Renesmee!" I yelled after her and running in the direction her voice came from.

I skidded to a halt when I ran into the front hallway and found my dad holding a giggling Renesmee. "Looking for something?" he said with a smirk.

"You found her," I mused.

My dad chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Nessie's neck, which elicited another round of giggles. "Why aren't you in bed munchkin? It's way past your bed time."

"Riley forget," she said giggling again.

"Well then daddy will just have to take you. Have you said goodnight to mummy?"

She shook her head 'no' and wrapped her small arms around my dad's neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck and yawned.

"Come on then lets say goodnight and get you to bed," my dad said as he started to walk towards the study.

My mum was still furiously typing on her computer and didn't even glance up when we all entered the room. "Someone here needs to say goodnight," my dad said kneeling down so Renesmee was level with my mother.

"She should have been in bed hours ago," she said quickly looking at me. I smiled sheepishly and mumbled a "sorry about that."

"Nighty mummy," Renesmee said leaning forward and wrapping her arms around my mum's neck for a hug.

"Goodnight baby, have a good sleep."

"Wuv you."

"I love you too," my mum answered kissing her forehead softly.

My dad then stood up and winked at my mum before walking out of the study and up to Renesmee's room with me trailing behind him.

"Your mum left her work to the last minute again?" he questioned as he put a very sleepy five-year old in her bed.

"Yeah, like always," I mused.

He chuckled and kissed Renesmee's forehead as he tucked her in. He moved away from the bed and I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Night Nessie," I murmured before following my dad out of her room.

"She really needs to stop doing that, one day it'll get too much," he said softly with a concerned look in his eyes. He was worried about my mum and it made me smile seeing how much he cared about her. He really did love her, a lot.

"Anyway, how was school?" he asked as we walked into my room and I could hear my AIM going off like crazy.

"It was… good. Really good," I said the smile that I came home with.

My dad looked at me questioningly and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. It was the same look Nessie gave to me a few hours ago.

"What happened that was really good?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing, I just asked this girl out," I said nonchalantly.

It took him a little longer than my mum to process my words and when he finally did, he smiled and pulled me in to a bone-crushing hug. "My son, the ladies man," he said ruffling my hair.

He let go of me after a few seconds and sat there smiling at me. "So… how'd it happen?"

I had to laugh at his behaviour; he was acting like a sixteen-year-old not a thirty-nine year old. "I walked her home and just asked," I answered.

"That's it?" he asked me, shocked.

"Yes," I said slowly a little confused. "Mum gave me advice before I left."

"What did she say?" he asked looking genuinely interested.

"Umm… the three important things. Hold her hand, look into her eyes and… push a loose hair behind her ear."

He laughed and shook his head in amusement. "You should have spilt orange juice or something on her, that's how I got your mother," he said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of your mother I'm gonna go check on her. Make sure she's eaten something," he said giving me a fist pump and walking to my doorway.

He stopped and turned around smiling at me again. "Not too late, okay lover boy?" he mused.

"Yeah, yeah," I said motioning him away with my hand. He chuckled one last time before closing my door.

_**Edward.**_

I chuckled to myself as I walked back down the stairs towards Bella's study. My little boy was growing up, only he isn't a little boy anymore. I smiled as I walked into the study as sat down in the seat across from Bella.

"What are you smiling at?" she questioned without even looking up.

"Your beauty," I mused.

She rolled her eyes and kept furiously typing away.

I sighed and stood up to walk over to her. I kneeled down next to her and pulled her chair away from the desk so she was facing me.

"Edwarddd," she whined, "I'm working."

"Not anymore, love, you need a break," I said firmly.

She glared at me and tried to turn herself back to the computer but I held on with a firm grip.

"No, Bella listen to me. You need to stop for tonight."

"But…" she started.

"No buts, no more work tonight," I said cutting her off.

She continued to glare at me until she finally sighed and slumped back in her chair. "It's just too much at the moment. I have a deadline every week for this stupid magazine that I struggle with, then my editor keeps nagging me about the next chapter for my book and then there's the kids, I just…." She trailed off and closed her eyes.

"Do you need me to cut back on my shifts? I can help out more at home, give you more time to write," I offered kissing her knuckles softly. She opened her eyes and smiled before leaning forward and kissing my lips softly.

"I never got my 'hello' kiss," she mumbled against my lips.

I smiled and kissed her softly again before pulling back and resting my forehead against her own. "So what do you say? Do I need to talk to the hospital tomorrow?"

She shook her head 'no' and smiled, "You're sweet, but I just need to get into a routine, plus having huge writers block hasn't helped at all."

I sighed and entwined our fingers, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now what were you really smiling about before?" she questioned with a smirk.

"I told you, your beauty," I answered with a smug smile. Bella rolled her eyes again and let go of my hands.

"Besides my _beauty,_ what were you smiling at?"

I sighed in defeat and looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and looked at me questioningly.

I chuckled slightly and grabbed one of her hands and entwined our fingers again, with my other hand I slowly brought it up to her face and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly realisation dawned on her face and she giggled.

"He told you," she simply said.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Bad advice by the way," I said standing up and pulling her with me.

**Author's note:**

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me how the first chapter went, your thoughts a very much appreciated :) **

**SO REVIEW!!**

**Special thanks to my co- writer: boose08**

**Until next time…**

**Bec.**


	2. Lost and Found

**HEY READERS!!!**

**OMG! Thank you sooo much for the wonderful reviews!**

**And if it wasn't obvious enough, Riley is sixteen…you find more about that in this chapter.**

**My Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Here we go again**

**Chapter two:**

'_**Lost and found'**_

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Jacob.**_

I knew coming here was risky. I knew that talking to the young male version of Bella would be a big mistake. But I needed to see him; he is my son after all. I knew that if Bella even knew that I had followed them she wouldn't have taken the risk and put me in jail. I can never escape my past and it will only be a matter of time before it caught up with me.

I abused her and raped her; I should be in jail right now for what I did. But Bella never called the police. She never even thought about putting me behind bars for what I did to her. Now I have to live every day with regret and guilt. I loved her; I was going to marry her and yet I hurt her. I was an idiot.

I sighed as Riley Cullen walked past my table and sat down next to a young girl. My son was on a date, the thought brought a smile to my face but he wasn't really my son. Biologically he was, but he was always Edward's.

Taking a deep breath, I got up from my table and walked casually over to where Riley sat.

"Um… excuse me, are you Riley Cullen?" I asked, my voice shaking with nerves.

He looked up at me and I was momentarily stunned. He looked exactly like Bella, except a male version. He had Bella's brown eyes, Bella's brown hair, Bella's nose; Bella's mouth, even the same questioning look as Bella. I clearly didn't get a look in at all.

"Yeah I am," he replied slowly.

I shook out of my daze and smiled at him, "Wow, you look exactly like your mother."

"I get that a lot. Do you know her?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we dated a while back. Before she met your dad."

"Oh cool," he answered, sounding not interested at all.

I couldn't believe I was talking to my son. My sixteen year old son, he was so grown up and on a date. "I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand. He definitely was all Bella.

"How are your parents?" I questioned, finding myself really wanting to know the answer.

"They're good, really good," he answered with a smile.

He even had Bella's smile, it was freaky how much he was like Bella but in a way it made me feel a little less guilty. At least when Bella looked at him she didn't see me, he was a rape baby after all.

"That's good to hear. Listen if you ever want someone new to talk to, here's my number," I said giving him my card. I knew it was a risk, if he went home and told his parents they could use it to find me. But I wasn't going to run anymore, I would actually welcome any form of punishment for what I did to Bella.

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

As Jacob Black walked away from me, I shock my head and turned to look at Charlotte.

I gave her a smile that I had seen my father give my mother a million times, she blushed and brushed a loose hair behind her ear.

"So what were we talking about, before he came along?" I wondered, still confused.

She thought for a moment, "I have absolutely no idea," she giggled and looked down at her menu.

I picked up mine and looked for the cheapest thing, I knew taking her to a fancy restaurant would be a bad idea, but she seemed to like it…

I looked up at her again; she was still looking at her menu. I still couldn't wrap my mind around how beautiful she looked tonight.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that had a nice V-neck. Her Hair was it a bun with long loose curls coming out of it.

She looked up at me, beneath her long eyelashes, her lips pulled up to make a smile, my heart stopped as I took in her beauty again. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

***

"I had a really nice time, Riley," she said as we approached the entrance of her house.

I let go of her hand to let her go inside, "So did I" I mused.

She turned to open the front door but paused, "Riley?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes?"

She turned around to look at me, her face just inches away from mine.

I'd never really thought of kissing her tonight, I didn't want to rush into a relationship, but when she was this close to me, all my will crumbled and I leaned forward.

As our lips touched, I placed my hand on the side of her right cheek.

She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers. My hand traced along her backside, but just as I was at the side her hips the porch light turned on.

I pulled away from her and took a step back, the front door opened.

"I thought I heard you out here," Charlotte's father mused. "Hello, again, Riley" he said and nodded at me.

I cleared my throat, "you too, sir"

Charlotte smiled at me, "Well I'll talk to you later Riley,"

"Alright," I breathed and turned around.

As I walked down the long pathway off her house, I put my hand in my pockets and found the card that Jacob Black had given me earlier.

I decided to take the long way home. I needed to think, especially about meeting Jacob. I had seen a picture of him when looking through old photos of my mum's but whenever I asked about him she would pretend she didn't hear me and talk about something else.

I wondered if I should tell my parents about Jacob or just keep it to myself but I was a horrible liar; something I unfortunately got from my mother.

I walked in the front door and called out to my mum.

"In here!" she called back. I walked into the study and smiled as I saw my mum sitting at her computer intensely writing. "How was the date?" she asked without even looking up.

I laughed and sat down on the couch, "It was good… well much more than good, it was great," I smiled at the thought of kissing charlotte.

"What happened," she said still not looking up.

"We kissed." A large grin formed at my lips.

"That's fantastic!" she smiled, but didn't look away from the computer.

A few moments later, I finally got the courage to speak.

"I met someone while I was out," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Who was that?"

"Jacob Black."

The sound of typing suddenly stopped and the room when dead silent.

I looked over to see her frozen in her study chair.

"Mum?" I questioned confused.

At that moment my dad walked through the front door, "Honey, I'm home!"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid greeting; he obviously thought I was still out because he never acted like that when my sister and I were home.

"Bella?" he called out.

"In here dad!" I yelled back.

A moment later my dad was at the door to the study, all it took was one look at my mum and he immediately ran over to her.

"Bella, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Jacob," she whispered.

"What do you mean, Jacob? Bella, he's gone. He can't get to you anymore," he whispered back.

I looked at them, confused. What did my dad mean 'he can't get to you anymore'? What did this Jacob guy do to my mum that's made her freak out just by the sound of his name, or from me meeting him.

"Not me, Riley," she mumbled and fell against my dad's body. Normally it would gross me out when they started getting 'all close' like that but not this time. Something really shook her up.

My dad turned to me, with my mum still in his arms and looked at me questioningly. "What's she talking about?"

"I met this guy on my date. Jacob Black was his name. He gave me his number."

"He what!" he yelled.

I flinch back, never had my dad yelled like that.

He noticed me flinch away and took a deep breath. "Sweetie, why don't you go up to bed and I'll go get us some food," he whispered.

She nodded and slowly stood up; she walked over to me and kissed my forehead before walking out the door and up the stairs.

"Goodnight mum," I called out after her.

"Give me the number Riley," my dad said sternly.

I nodded and took the number out of my pocket and handed it to him, I didn't notice my hands were shaking slightly.

"Promise me you will never, ever try and contact Jacob Black. He isn't someone you want to associate with."

I nodded again.

"I'm going to go and get some food. Can you keep an eye on your mother?"

"Sure dad," I mumbled before walking out the study and up to my parent's bedroom.

When I got to my parent's bedroom the sight before my eyes broke my heart. My mother was lying on her bed, her knees up under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was shaking and sobbing, I was shocked. I had never seen her looking so weak and vulnerable. She had always been so strong and dad always said it was because of her traumatic past but seeing her now there was no indication that she was strong at all.

I shook my head and walked slowly towards the bed. I sat down next to her and she immediately flinched away from me. I looked down at her, confused, but she wasn't looking back at me. Her eyes were focused on the door and she was mumbling something.

I heard her breathing start to pick up and her shaking increased. I gently put my hand on her arm but she flinched away again.

"It's only me mum. It's Riley," I said softly.

She seemed to calm her breathing a little but she was still mumbling.

"What is it mum?"

Clearly she wanted something because she was mumbling the same word over and over again. I leaned in closer to try and hear what she was saying but she was still mumbling incoherently.

"What do you want mum? Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," I said desperately, she was really starting to scare me and I knew this was really a job for my dad.

"Alice," she finally said clearly.

I nodded and jumped up off the bed and grabbed the phone to call Alice. She answered after only two rings in her usual overly cheerful voice.

"Hellooo?"

"Hey Aunty Alice, its Riley. Can you come over? Mum needs you," I said before she could say anything else.

"I'll be right over," she replied before hanging up.

Alice only lived a few houses away from us and was currently hosting a sleepover with her daughter Kate and my sister Renesmee. I decided to go down stairs and wait for Alice and leave my mum alone for a bit.

"Mum, Alice is on her way, I'm gonna go wait for her okay?"

She nodded her head slightly and I kissed her cheek before walking out her door and downstairs to wait for Alice. Just as I hit the bottom step I heard the front door open and close and Alice call out. She had a key to our house for emergencies so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Coming!" I called out and met her in the front hallway.

"Where is she?" Alice asked concerned.

"In her room," I answered.

She started to walk up the stairs and I knew if I didn't stop her I wouldn't get answers about all this weirdness anytime soon.

"Alice wait!" I called out.

She stopped and turned to face me and walked back down the stairs. "What is it Riley?"

"I need answers and neither mum nor dad are gonna give them to me. My mum is up there freaking out because of someone I met and I want to know why," I said quickly. I didn't have much time alone with Alice; I knew my dad would be back any minute.

"Who did you meet?" Alice asked patiently.

"Jacob Black," I replied.

Alice stared back at me in shock. She knew something, she knew this guy and now she needed to tell me.

"So this is what this is all about," she whispered to herself.

"You know him don't you? You know what he did to my mum, I know you do."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second when she opened them she gave me a small smile and nodded.

"What did he do?" I questioned.

Alice looked torn, like she wanted to answer my question and she didn't want to at the same time.

"Please Alice, I need to know." I pleaded.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Riley, there are some people in this world that are just…" she struggled to find the right word, "evil you could say. Jacob Black is one of those people. He hurt your mother, badly. She ended up in the hospital twice and one of those times she temporarily lost her memory." She stopped and closed her eyes; I could tell the memory was hard for her.

"He even hurt her when she was carrying you," she added, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why?" I whispered.

"We don't know, he was very protective of your mother when they were dating, wouldn't let her do much and when she finally got the courage to leave him, she met your dad and Jacob became jealous. He didn't want to let her go, so he was very angry when she left."

"That's why dad doesn't want me to have anything to do with him, cause of what he did to mum," I said a little shocked at hearing what had happened to my mum.

"Yes, he's bad news, Riley. You need to stay away from him," she answered sternly.

I nodded and let out a breath that I didn't even know I have been holding.

"Listen, how about you stay at mine tonight? Nessie has been missing you and I know Jasper could sure use some help. I've been too busy with work tonight. It would really help me out," she said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded, I knew the real reason she suggested it. So my parents could talk without having to worry about me eavesdropping.

I ran upstairs to grab some stuff as I walked past my parent's bedroom I hesitated. I didn't know if I should go inside and say good-bye or just go. Alice beat me to the decision anyway she walked towards me smiling.

"I'll tell her where you are. I just called Jas, he's super excited that you're going to help. Apparently the girls are trying to give him a make over, he needs a man in the house," she said with a laugh.

I smiled and gave her a hug. She was the best godmother anyone could ask for. After I pulled away she gently pushed me in the direction of the stairs and with a final smile, I left.

_**Brooklyn, NYC.**_

_**Bella.**_

I was frightened. As soon as Riley said that name, fear immediately raked through my body. He was here, he had followed us and he had spoken to my son. He gave my son his phone number! He had no right to go anywhere near Riley. I don't care that he's Riley's father, Edward has been more of a father to him than Jacob. Jacob wanted to kill him, he even tried to. There was no way I was going to let Jacob near Riley ever again.

I'm a lot older and smarter this time around, one wrong move and I will make sure that he ends up where he belongs. My son shouldn't have to suffer the way I did.

Too lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Alice open the door and walk in to my room until she was lying on her side facing me on the bed.

"Hey," she whispered, "Riley called, said you needed me," she continued.

"Jacob," I whispered back.

"I know," she replied just as softly. I loved Alice, she really was the bestest friend anyone could ever have. _Was 'bestest' even a word?_ I thought to myself and giggled.

She looked at me confused and I just shrugged, I wasn't even going to try and explain what was going through my head just then.

"He won't hurt you again Bella, I'll make sure he doesn't and so will Edward and so will Jasper. And Emmett is only 5 minutes down the road now so I'm sure he will protect you as well," she said softly.

I nodded and sighed. I knew all that but that didn't stop me for worrying, especially about Riley. What if he found out that Jacob was his real father? I just couldn't let that happen, then he would find out he was a rape baby and that was something I definitely did not want him to know.

Edward was his father as far as I was concerned. I didn't care about the biological stuff, that didn't matter to me and it didn't matter to Edward either.

"I sent Riley to my house to help Jasper with the girls and to give you and Edward some time to talk," Alice said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you," I mumbled against her shoulder.

We laid in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, because I heard Edward come back with our food. I could hear his footsteps getting closer to our room and couldn't help but smile.

Edward opened the door and turned the light on. "I must have stepped into one of my dreams," he said with a chuckle. I looked over at him and poked my tongue out.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen," Alice retorted. She then looked down at me and rolled her eyes. "Men, what is it with them and girl on girl action?" she said disgusted.

"I have no idea, we don't like guy on guy. I don't get it either," I replied, we both made disgusted faces and giggled.

Then Alice turned serious.

"Do you still need me or are you okay now that Edward's here,"

"I'm okay," I said with a smile, "Thanks for coming over and for taking Riley."

"My pleasure. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Love you!" I called out as she walked out my bedroom door.

"Love you too!" I heard her reply before she went down the stairs and out the front door.

I felt extra weight on the bed and turned to see Edward now sitting next to me with a pizza box in his lap. "Want some?" he questioned handing me a slice. I nodded and sat up quickly grabbing it from him.

A few moments later, after eating in silence, Edward finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I was just a little shocked hearing his name. I thought it was all over, that we would never see him again."

Edward sighed, finished his piece and chucked the empty pizza box on to the floor. He then slid towards me and pulled me into his arms. Suddenly I felt safe lying in his arms, like I had nothing to fear.

"If he touches you or Riley, I'll kill him," Edward said in a dark voice full of venom.

I pushed back from him and looked into his eyes. "No you won't, I still need you, and the kids still need you. You will not kill anyone," I said sternly.

"You don't understand Bella. He spoke to my son, he was so close to him. What if he had hurt him, I never would have forgiven myself," he said softly and bowed his head.

I put my finger under his chin and lifted it up so he was looking into my eyes. "Firstly, he's _our_ son, secondly he didn't get hurt and thirdly we can't protect him anymore. As much as we would like to, we can't. He's not a little boy anymore, he's sixteen. He won't want our protection."

Edward sighed and pulled me back into his arms. "I don't want to lose either of you. I don't want to go through all this fear again. It was hell the first time around and there's also Renesmee to think about. What if he goes after her? She's only five and she's my little girl, I can't… I just…"

"Hey, you're not going to lose us," I said softly, kissing his temple.

"I don't want him to hurt you again," he mumbled into my chest.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew what had happened to me sixteen years ago still tormented Edward, he still had the occasional nightmare where he wouldn't get to me in time and Jacob had killed me. Every time he had a dream like that he would wake up saying my name in fear and then to reassure him I was okay and still here, we would make love.

"If you're here, he won't hurt me," I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he whispered back.

"I love you," he murmured, snuggling closer to my chest.

"I know, I love you too," I mumbled back before closing my eyes and letting the exhaustion from the evening take over and wipe me out.

**Authors note:**

**Alright, I'll just leave it there…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**They are my inspiration!! And they get me straight onto word and writing the new chapters!**

**Special thanks to my co-writer: boose08, she's wonderful!**

**Bec.**


	3. A Walk In The Park

**Hey readers!!**

**I know it has been longer than my usual post, but boose08 and I have been ratting our brains out to think of the whole story line, we've come up with the base, now we just have to write it…. Hmmm**

**Thanks for the reviews! They just get me finishing the chapter's soo much quicker.**

**I actually have more reviews than I did when beautiful strangers was at this point. :D you guys are awesome! Keep it up!**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!**

**Without further a do…**

**Here we go again**

**Chapter three:**

'**_A walk in the park'_**

**_Brooklyn, NYC,_**

**_Riley._**

"Riley!!!" I heard an annoying little girl squeal.

I turned over so I wasn't facing her, "go away" I mumbled and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Get up" she groaned and pushed against my back.

"I'm sleeping, go annoy someone else," I grumbled.

"But princess sbarkle, you neeb to look in da mirror" she giggled.

I suddenly jolted up, remembering last night, mum was upset about Jacob Black, so I went to Alice's, and I was playing with Nessie and Kate…._I must have fallen asleep. Dammit!_

"What did you do," I said getting up and walking into the living room bathroom.

I turned the light on and after my eyes adjusted to the light, I slowly turned to look at myself in the mirror, _far out!_

I was covered in make-up, looking like one of those men that dressed up as drag queens.

I groaned and splashed my face with water.

A few moments later I was trying to convince myself that I had gotten most of it off, except you could still see the faint pink colour of lip stick, hopefully it would come off before I saw charlotte.

I wiped my face dry and walked out to Nessie, "Are you maad ab mee" she looked up at me, looking terribly guilty.

I opened my arms and rested her on my hip; "no" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good" she smiled back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How about we go home, and I make you some breakfast?" I suggested.

She smiled, "pancabes?"

"Yes" I smiled. "How about you go get your bag from Kate's room upstairs and I'll tell Aunty Alice that were going home." I announced.

"Kay" she said as I placed her on the floor.

She ran up the stairs in recorded time. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, Alice was sitting at the bench reading the newspaper.

"Hey," I mused and leaned against the wall.

She looked up, "Hello, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm going to take Nessie home and I'll make us something." I answered.

"Oh alright, well thanks for staying over, Jas really appreciated it."

"It was my pleasure." I said.

"So what are your plans for the day?" she questioned.

I thought for a moment, "I might go to the park with a friend," I mused, Charlotte had told me there was a park just around the corner from her house, I told her I would take her there today.

"Is this friend….a girl?" she smiled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "yes"

"A _girlfriend_ perhaps?" she asked in the same tone.

I tried to hold back a chuckle that was forming in my throat, "I don't know, we've only had one date." I sighed; I knew aunty Alice would ask me a million questions about Charlotte.

"Okay, I know you're probably all embarrassed, but can I know her name?" she asked, so politely that I couldn't deny.

"Charlotte," I managed to choke out.

"She sounds beautiful" she mused.

I sighed, "she is."

"Riley!" Renesmee called from the front room.

"Coming" I yelled back, I turned to look at Alice, "thanks for coming to help mum last night, and thanks for letting me stay here."

"It was no trouble at all, your mother is my best friend, we've been through hell and back together, but somehow we're still standing here," she smiled, I didn't really know what she meant so I forced a small smile on my face.

I walked over to her and gave her a short hug; "I'll see you soon." I whispered in her ear and headed for the living room.

"Alright, bye." She called after me as I walked out of the kitchen; Nessie was standing by the front door.

I grabbed my over night bag off the floor and walked towards her, "have you said goodbye to Kate?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, let's go" I said and held out my hand for her to take.

***

_Ring…Ring..Ring…Ring_

I quickly grabbed my phone, "Hello?" I said and glanced down at the pancakes frying in the pan.

"Riley?" Charlotte asked.

I smiled and held the phone tighter, "Yeah, it's me."

She sighed in relief, "Are we still going to the park today, I mean if your busy you don't have to go, we can always go another time, by mum probably needs help with –"

I rolled my eyes, she was rambling, "Yes, we're still going" I interrupted.

She stopped talking for a second, "Oh…Cool" she said excited now.

"I just have to ask my mum, hold on two seconds" I said and put the phone on the counter, I grabbed the pancake from the pan and placed it on a plate, I turned the gas off and placed the plate and phone next to Nessie; she smiled and grabbed her plastic fork and knife.

"Mum?" I called out.

"In here!" she yelled back the sound came from her office, I guess she still hasn't finished her article yet.

And just as I suspected it, she was typing on her computer. "What's up?" she questioned as I walked through the door.

"I was just wondering if I could take Charlotte to the park today" I mused.

She paused and looked up at me, "Look Rils, I've really got to finish this article, and your father's at work, so we need you to look after Nessie."

I thought for a moment, "If I brought Nessie to the park with me, could I go?" I asked, a little bit desperate to see Charlotte.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "You must really like her"

"I do," I whispered, "so can I?" I asked again.

"I suppose, just don't let your sister out of your site!" she warned.

"I wont, thanks mum" I said and kissed her cheek.

"No problem, lover boy" she laughed and I rolled my eyes_. Was it really that big of a deal that I had a girlfriend?_

I ran back to the kitchen to find Nessie on the phone, "I like drawing and beating pancakes" she giggled.

I grabbed the phone out of Nessie's hands, "Sorry about that Charlotte" I sighed and moved away from Nessie's angry arms; that wanted to phone back.

"It's okay, your sister was just telling me what she likes," she giggled.

"Yeah, she's real moving," I said sarcastically.

She chuckled, "So can you come?"

"Yeah, but the bad news is we have to take Renesmee"

***

So here I was, on my second date with Charlotte and my little sister was here.

Renesmee had made us stop about ten times because she saw a pretty leaf; I now had several leaves in my pockets, _why did I think to suggest Nessie to come?_

As I asked myself the brutal question, I heard Charlotte laughing with Renesmee, seeing her smile gave me a feeling of warmth, I knew why I'd asked Renesmee to come, because it was my only way of seeing Charlotte.

Charlotte looked up at me, "Okay I have to ask, why are your lips pink?" she giggled.

_Shit, the make up!_

I was about to explain but Renesmee interrupted me, "Kate anb me were playing dress up," she giggled.

"I bet you looked beautiful," Charlotte whispered in my ear and laughed.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, hoping I got the last of it off.

"we also-" Nessie started to speak but I put my hand on her mouth.

I leaned forward, "Stop talking and I'll get you something yummy," I offered and straightened up.

Renesmee smiled, "Riley, can I pwease get ice creab?" she asked in a polite tone, the one that I couldn't say no to.

I sighed, "Yes"

She grinned and held my hand tighter, so did Charlotte. I was in the middle of both of them, while they both took advantage of me. Although with Charlotte I didn't mind, Renesmee on the other hand…

"What can I get for you today?" the lady behind the ice cream stand asked.

I looked down at Nessie, "What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I woub like the rambow one!" she said smiling.

The lady nodded.

I turned to look at Charlotte, "Would you like one?" I asked in her ear.

She rested her head on my shoulder, "I'll have the rainbow one too, please" she smiled.

I kissed her forehead and let go of her hand so I could grab my wallet.

"That's eight dollars thanks," the lady said.

I handed her the money and put my wallet back in my pocket, immediately entwining Charlotte's fingers with my own.

They both grabbed their ice creams with the opposite hand that they were holding my hand with.

I lead them to a park bench and sat down, I wrapped my arm around Charlotte's back, "How's the ice cream?"

"You tell me" she asked and shoved it into my face.

I groaned, "What was that for?"

"You're the one that ask," she said in a sweet tone.

"Two can play at that game," I whispered and leant down to kiss her, she immediately closed her eyes and leaned forward, but just as our lips were about to touch, I wiped all the ice cream from my face to hers.

She squealed and got up, "Your disgusting" she said and breathed a laugh.

"I'm sorry," I said, quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping her face.

I looked into her eyes, and for a moment I was stunned by her beauty, just like I was last night, but this time, she looked at me that way too.

"You're forgiven," she whispered and looked away, ending the moment, she looked confused, "Where's your sister?" she said looking around me.

I quickly turned around to find the park bench empty, "Shit!" I muttered under my breath.

I looked around the park, _Where the hell did she go?_

Didn't Nessie know better than to run off without me, if she wanted something, all she had to do was ask. And wouldn't she know better than to run off with a _stranger_?

My heart began to speed up as I thought of the multiple scenarios that she could be in.

I started to move, pulling Charlotte with me, "Did you see her leave?" I asked, my voice ruff and frantic.

"No, do you really think I wouldn't tell you if your sister walked off without us?" she answered.

I sighed, I knew getting mad a Charlotte wouldn't fix anything, I cleared my throat, "Sorry, it's just mum specifically said to watch her," I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's okay," she patted my arm, "We'll find her" and just as she said it, I saw Renesmee standing under a large oak tree about a hundred feet away, and she wasn't alone.

I ran towards her, and the figure next to her started to become clearer, it was a man, a dark skinned man, the man I had met last night, the man who had abused my mother.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled, only meters away now.

I let go of Charlotte's hand for one moment and lifted Renesmee into my arms.

While taking a few steps back, I grabbed Charlotte's hand again, pulling her behind me.

"Why did you walk off by yourself?" I asked Nessie, breathless.

"Dis man wanted to tell me sombthing" she said, confused.

I slowly turned to face Jacob Black, "You have nothing to say to her, do you understand?!" I yelled, Charlotte held my hand tighter, probably out of fear.

Jacob nodded, "I know, but I needed to talk to you,"

I glared at him, "No, I need to talk to you, you abused my mother to the point where she went to the hospital, and you think you have the right to come here, and talk to me?" I questioned.

"They told you" he mused, ignoring my last comment.

"Yes, so leave, never bother me again, and never make contact with my mother or I will make sure you end up where you belong" I spat at him.

"I need to tell you something," he persisted.

I suddenly became angrier than I had been; I put Renesmee down next to Charlotte and let go of her hand.

I slowly turned to look at Jacob, "You have _no right_ to talk to me after what you tried to do to me before I was even born!" I growled and launched my fist towards his face.

**Author's note:**

**I know, I know, cliffy. but come on! I need reasons so you can come back! :)**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought! **

**What do you guys think Jacob was trying to tell Riley? I think I know :P**

**And can you guys help me come up with a nickname for Charlotte! Please?**

**Bec. xx**

**Can you review? Pretty please :( **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Truth

**Hey Readers!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! Keep them coming! :P**

**My disclaimer:**** I do NOT own twilight!!**

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter four:**

'_**Truth'**_

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

_I slowly turned to look at Jacob, "You have __no right__ to talk to me after what you tried to do to me before I was even born!" I growled and launched my fist towards his face._

"I'm sorry" I heard him whisper against the pavement.

After shaking my hand once I picked up Nessie again and wrapped my arm around Charlotte, she hid behind my back. My hand was throbbing, but it was worth seeing that mongrel in pain.

I took one last look at Jacob Black and then turned around and started walking away. Nessie and Charlotte both had their arms wrapped around me, and both of them had terrified expressions on their faces.

"Wait!" I heard a muffled voice call behind me.

_Was this guy seriously asking for it?_

"Take Nessie to that park bench over there," I whispered in Charlotte's ear; pointing to the furthest bench.

She looked up at me; horrified, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk with him" I said and let go off both of them.

I turned to face Jacob, again. "What do you want now?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, I know we didn't really get off on the right foot, but there are some things I would like to discuss with you, things I'm not proud of, but I need to explain everything to you, you deserve to know-"

"Oh I know everything," I interrupted him.

He raised his eyebrows, "what do you know?"

"That you hurt my mother to the point where she went to the hospital, and then when she finally dumped your sorry ass and met my father, you got jealous, and as far as I'm concerned you were so jealous that when my mother was pregnant with me, that you tried to kill me. Now have I got everything right?" I glared at him.

"You haven't heard my side of the story, you don't know…"

"Oh, I know enough" I spat at him, and turned around once again.

"Wait!" he called again, and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off.

He raised his hands in defense, "Can I just meet you tonight, so I can explain everything, please?"

I raised my eyebrows, _this could be interesting..._

"Fine" I muttered.

"Alright, meet me at seven, at the restaurant I saw you last night in?"

"Fine" I repeated and turned away from him, this time he didn't follow.

***

"Well I'll call you tomorrow," I said and hugged Charlotte, again, she still had a terrified expression on her face, the one she had after seeing me punch Jacob in the face.

"Alright" she mumbled, looking away from me.

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face so she would look at me. A few seconds later she finally looked me in the eyes.

I leaned forward cautiously, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly, so I took that as if she wanted to kiss me aswell. I closed the space between us and connected my lips with hers.

This kiss was very short and hesitant, nothing like last night's kiss. I was about to deepen it…

"Yuck!" Nessie groaned.

Charlotte immediately pulled away and rested her forehead against mine, "I guess I'll talk to you later" she whispered.

I sighed and inwardly groaned, _why had I brought Nessie with me? But I remembered the answer, so I could see Charlotte today. _I pulled back so I could look in her eyes and giving her a small smile, I nodded.

She waved goodbye to Nessie then turned to walk inside. I started walking back down her front path before…

"Riley!" Charlotte called out.

I turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Please don't do anything stupid," she said before walking inside and closing her front door.

I stood there for a few moments, just staring at the door. _What did Charlotte mean?_

I heard Renesmee groan and then she tugged at my arm, "Come ob Riley! Sponge Bob is on soooon!" she wined.

"Alright, alright" I muttered, holding her hand.

After about ten minutes of walking in silence, I finally spoke.

"Nessie, you cannot tell mum or dad about meeting Jacob today" I informed her.

"Why?" she looked at me confused.

"Because it will make them get upset, and you don't want that, do you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Her brows pulled together, "no."

"Then don't say anything, and then everyone will be happy," I forced a grin on my face.

She smiled back, "okay. I won't say anything"

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Edward.**_

I put my keys and bag on the kitchen bench and opened the fridge, I was staring. It had been a long day at the hospital, there had been four car accidents, so ER was packed.

I grabbed the left over lasagna and put it into the microwave.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call out from the living room, "is that you?"

"Yes" I yelled back.

"You're early" she mused; I looked up to find her leaning on the kitchen door.

I looked down at my watch, _Six-thirty._

I looked up at her again, she was only a meter away now, "I'm right on time," I answered.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed mine on her hips, "Hey" she whispered, her lips only a few inches away from mine.

I smiled, "Hi," I mused and leaned down so our lips could touch.

Bella must've been in a good mood because she rarely greeted me like this, these were my favorite days.

She pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder; I kissed her down her neck, still holding her in my arms. Enjoying the moment of total peace.

_Beep…beep…beep.._

I groaned; _bloody microwave ruined the moment!_

I unwilling let go of her to retrieve my dinner, but Bella pulled me back to her, "I wasn't finished," she muttered.

I chuckled, "Sorry, Mrs. Cullen"

"You should be, _Mr. Cullen_" she grumbled and kissed up my neck.

I kissed her lips once more than pulled away, "The food's going to get cold" I said, and this time she didn't protest.

I grabbed a fork and the bowl out of the microwave, immediately shoving a mouthful of lasagna into my mouth.

"Well I've got to send a few emails, can you watch Nessie for a few minutes?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of coarse I can."

She smiled and left the room.

I could hear SpongeBob-square-pants blaring form the living room, so I headed there, still eating my dinner.

I found Nessie on the floor with all her coloring pencils spread across the floor and her big color-in book in front of her.

I sat beside her, quickly turning down the volume.

"Hey Daddy," she smiled.

I kissed her forehead, "Hey sweetheart"

She lifted her book, "like my bicture?" she asked

It was a picture of four people walking in a park, "it's beautiful," I complemented automatically.

"This is Riley, Charlotte anb me" she smiled; pointing to each figure.

I frowned, there were four figures, "who's this," I said pointing to the tall brown man.

She looked away from me, "just sobeone I met today" she muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, "and what was his name?" I asked.

She hesitated then looked away, trying to ignore me.

"Nessie, who did you meet?" I asked, my mind coming up with thousands of faces.

She picked up her rubber and rubbed out the dark skinned man, "no one" she whispered.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tell me right now or there will be consequences!" I demanded.

She looked up at me, wanting to say something, but she pressed her lips in a hard line.

"Do you want me to take away-"

"_I'm a Barbie girl…in a party world…"_

I sighed at my new ringtone and Renesmee giggle, I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey bro!" Emmett yelled.

I held the phone a little bit further away from my ear, this couldn't have happened at a more inappropriate time, "what do you want?" I grumbled.

"Wow, easy tiger, I was just wondering if I could come hang out with my god daughter"

I rolled my eyes, "your date cancelled, didn't she?" I ask in an expressionless tone.

"Pttf…." He paused, "well yes. I'll be over in less then five," he informed me.

I groaned, "Fine, ill see you soon" I said and hung up.

"So who was it?" I asked turning around to face Nessie, but she wasn't there, "well isn't that just great," I mumbled to myself.

"Easy on the sarcasm," I heard Riley say.

I turned around to face him; he was dressed a little more fancy than his usual home attire. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment, "err…just meeting up some mates," he said casually.

I wasn't buying his poor attempt at acting, "Hmmm… so not Charlotte of coarse?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "No…I'm not meeting up with Charlotte."

I crossed my arms, "Oh okay, so who then?"

"I donno, some guys from school, like Mike and Tyler." He grumbled.

I sighed; he was growing up, "Alright, well do you need some money?" I asked.

He shock his head, "Nah, I've saved some from baby sitting Nessie, I'm good"

"Alright, we'll it's a Saturday night…so try be home by ten"

He smiled, "I'll probably be home soon, the boys just need to tell me something, then I'll probably just come straight home" he told me.

"Well…alright, I'll see you soon" I said, "any chance you've see Nessie around?"

"Um…no, why?" he asked.

It suddenly came to me, "you were with her…" I pick up her drawing, "do you remember seeing some guy with Nessie,"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second then he laughed, "oh it's just the balloon guy, he gave Nessie a free balloon, she must have like him," he muttered.

I paused, and then laughed. My wild accusations seemed silly now, "well that's…okay then"

He put his hands in his pockets, "yeah…well I'm gonna go, bye dad" he said and headed for the front door.

"Have fun at Charlotte's!" I called out to him.

"Why don't you ever believe me!" I heard him mutter and then the front door slammed shut.

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

_What the hell was I doing here? This was just stupid, I didn't really care what he wanted to say…well no, that was a lie. Obviously the reason I'm here is because I want to know the information he has about my mother. I was only here for her sake, not mine._

_Buzz…..buzz…_

I looked down at my phone; it was a text from Charlotte:

_Please tell me your not actually meeting up with him! _

I rolled my eyes at her concern, I only told her I was meeting up with Jacob because she over heard it and was worried.

_Char, stop worrying. I can take care of myself, and plus I'm meeting him in the restaurant that we went to the other night, so there will be lots of witnesses. I'll be fine, stop worrying; I'll call you after xx_

I turned off my phone; I didn't want to be bothered. All I wanted was to get this over and done with; get the info I needed and leave.

I took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant, "Hi, how can I help you?" the young lady at the front desk asked.

This took me off guard,_ did he book? "_Um…reservation for Black?"

She looked down at the book, "Right this way," she said pointing to the lot of tables near the right.

She lead me to a small table for two right down the back of the restaurant, Jacob was looking at his menu, _did this mean he planned on eating with me?_ There was no way I was eating with that mongrel.

I sat down opposite to him, "Alright, let's get this over with, what do you want to tell me?"

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Edward.**_

"Daddy, can you reab me a bed time story," Renesmee asked in a sweet voice.

"Not tonight, sweetie," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Well can you stay with me?" she asked, looking up at me through thick eyelashes.

"Of coarse," I smiled and sat in the chair next to her bed. "So I heard you got a free balloon today, what color was it?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Her eyebrows pulled together, "I didn't get a bree balloon today" she said, confused.

"Riley told me that you got a free balloon today from a very nice man, the man who was in the picture…?"

"Oh, no. The man in da picture was a nice man nameb Jacob Black" she said then covered her mouth with her hands.

"Did you just say, _Jacob Black?"_ I asked through my teeth.

She shook her head.

"Yes you did" I glared at her.

Jacob Black had been so close to my baby girl that he had spoken to her, and she thought he was a nice man.

My hands balled up into fists, "Daddy what wrong?" Nessie asked.

"Lie down Renesmee, I'll go get mummy," I said as I shook my head at her and walked out of her room, "Emmett, get your car keys, were going out!" I called.

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

He looked up at me; confused. He closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

After a short moment he opened his eyes, "I met your mother eighteen years ago…" he began, "the first moment I meet her I was in love with her" he smiled.

My hands turned into fists, "Then why did you hurt her?" I growled.

My question seemed to have surprised him, like he was convincing himself that he was the good guy, but my question had evaporated his perfect vision.

"Look, I know what you did to my mother, and she seems to be happy at the moment, so why are you here? Are you jealous of the fact that she has a better life without you? That she has a family and you don't? That she could recover from your abuse?" I glared at him.

He winced at my choice of words and shook his head and stared at me blankly.

_I knew coming here was a stupid idea… I wasn't going to get anything out of this asshole…maybe aunty Alice will tell me more…_

After a few moments, he still hadn't moved. I rolled my eyes and got up. _This was pointless; maybe I could meet up with Charlotte for a couple of hours before curfew. _

He looked up, "I know what I did was horrible and terrible…and the worst thing you could possibly do to another human being, but I did love your mother, I just guess I loved her too much…" he trailed off.

I stood there waiting for him to continue.

He cleared his throat, "I'm not here to say this,…" he mumbled.

"Then what are you trying to say?" I asked, sitting back down.

"About seventeen years ago, your mother came to me and told me that she was pregnant…" he started.

I looked at him; bewildered. I don't even think I wanted him to continue, but I was frozen in my seat.

"This was after she had left me and she was with… Edward," he seemed to struggle to say my father's name.

"Where are you getting at? Why would my mother tell you she was pregnant, when she was with my father,' he flinched when I said it but I continued, "I don't think she would have stayed friends with you…" I mumbled, confused. "What did she say?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment then looked up at me, "She told me that I was the father," he said, and everything around me turned black.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, I reckon that would have to be the best cliffy that I have left you guys with. You must love me right now :)**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought! And what you think Riley's reaction will be.**

**Bec x**

**REVIEW!!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Father

**HEY READERS!**

**Chapter five is finally here! (sorry about the wait!)**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!!**

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Five:**

'_**Father'**_

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Edward.**_

"Are you sure he's even with Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but he was acting weird when he left, I thought it was because he was lying about not seeing Charlotte, but Nessie said that she saw Jacob today," I cringed at the thought, "He must've ask Riley to meet with him tonight," I growled.

"Calm down, Riley's smart, why would he meet up with Jacob when he knows what he did to Bella… wait he does know, right?" he questioned.

"Of course he does," I answered automatically.

"Well then, he's probably just at Charlotte's and your just being a crazy maniac father," he joked.

I calmed down a little, "you're probably right, but we're still going to Charlotte's… I need to speak with him," I informed him.

"Yeah, of coarse we are, I wanna found out what that mother fucker said to my god son."

"Can you try his Cell again?" I asked and turned into Charlotte's street, well I hoped it was, Bella had only given me poor directions, I couldn't tell her why I was asking for it, just that Riley was in big trouble, _which is part of the truth_.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Riley's number, after a few moments he groaned, "His phone's still off," he whispered.

I stopped outside of Charlotte's house, "please god, let him be in here," I mumbled under my breath as I got out of the car.

Emmett followed me as I stormed towards the house. I knocked twice.

"Dude, what if he's not here?" he questioned.

I shrugged, "then we'll just have to go home and wait for him," I sighed.

He looked at me confused, "what, no crazy maniac father?"

I shook my head, "what good would it d-"

The front door opened, "Hello, can I help you?" A mid-forties woman asked; she looked a little frightened and confused.

"Hi, I'm Riley's Dad, Edward. I was just wondering if he was here?" I asked politely.

"Not that I know of," she said; only confused now.

My heart stopped, _shit! _"Oh" was all I could say.

Emmett patted my shoulder, "is it alright if we talk to Charlotte for a moment?" he asked, smiling.

I raised my eyebrows and turned to face him, "what are you doing?" I whispered in his ear.

"She probably knows where he is," he whispered back; then turned to look at Charlotte's mum, waiting for her to answer his question.

She hesitated for a moment then spoke, "yes, of coarse, I'll go get her, just wait here for a moment please," she said and shut the door.

After a moment of staring at the door, I turned to look at Emmett.

"well that was rude," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but I guess I don't blame her, I would do the same if it was one of my children," I sighed.

"Bro, don't worry about Riley, you said he told you he was meeting up with some mates, maybe he is," he suggested.

I nodded, but looked away…both of us knew where he was, and all Charlotte was going to do was tell us where.

We only had to wait about half a minute and then the door opened, Charlotte – well I assumed it was Charlotte – popped her head out the door. I knew it was Charlotte because she had long blonde hair that Riley had mentioned and had deep-sea blue eyes that Riley had spent ten minutes trying to explain to me, and I still think he didn't fill their justice. Charlotte was as every bit as beautiful as Riley had describe, but my vision of her was her smiling and happy.

Her face was a faint shade of red and white, while her eyes were wet and puffy, _why was she upset?_

Just as I was about to say something, Emmett interrupted me, "are you okay?" he asked.

She wiped under her eyes with the sleave of her jumper, "Yes," she whispered, "just had a fight with my father… Why are you here?"

This time I interrupted, "I'm Riley's Father, Edward –" I began.

"Yeah, I guessed that much, you look just like him," she mused.

My brows formed together, _that was a first? _Emmett looked at me confused and I heard him mumble, "Is she blind?"

I glared at him, why did he have to rub it in my face that I wasn't his biological father, it was never proven and he knows that, Riley could still be my son, and I will prove it. It would keep Jacob away from my family, and we could all live peacefully again.

But what if Jacob tells Riley that he is his father, even if Riley hated him for what he did to his mother, he would still keep in contact with him, he would spend time with him, Christmas's, thanksgiving, _father's day…_

"Err…thank you. But I'm here to ask you if you knew where Riley was,"

She stared at me for a moment then spoke, "No, he told me he was staying at home tonight, obviously not.." she muttered.

She was better at lying then Bella, but I could tell she was, she seemed anxious…

"I know he's with Jacob, charlotte, you don't need lie for him. I'm only here because I was wondering if you knew where he was?" I said.

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a section, and then all of a sudden she was crying into my chest.

I lightly patted her on her back, "it's gonna be okay, but I need you to tell me where he is."

"I don't know" she whispered, "What if he hurts him," she cried.

I guess it didn't surprise me that Riley had told her about _him, _"Riley can take care of himself, I know. Well Emmett and I better get home in-case he comes home early," I told her.

She nodded and looked up at me, "Can I come?"

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

"Riley!" I heard a rough voice yell.

I peaked through my eyelashes, and saw Jacob Black kneeling over me; I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and got up off the floor.

He raised his arms in defence and took a step away from me, "I'm sorry, I was just wanted to see if you were okay."

I glared at him, "no, I'm not actually, I just found out that the man who abused my mother, is my father," I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath, _was this some kind of sick joke? I need to get away from here…_ "I have to go," I muttered and turned away from him, I looked around the restaurant and saw that everyone was listening to our 'little' discussion.

"But Riley, We need to talk about this," he whispered.

I sighed, he was right, "I still have your number, I'll call you," I grumbled and headed for the entranced to the restaurant.

I headed straight home, I could see Charlotte another night, I needed to speak with my mum and dad, but was he my father? Why would _Edward_ want to stay with my mum when she was pregnant with another man's child! Me, the son of a man who abused my mother! Me, the bastard child.

I shook my head and put my hand up, "Taxi!"

When I got home, I quietly opened the front door and slipped inside. The front of the house was in complete darkness, so naturally I thought my parents had gone up to bed early – it was a little confusing that they went to bed and didn't stay up until my curfew finished. I turned my phone on as I headed towards the stairs; I had ten miss calls from dad and five from Charlotte.

As I was passing the living room, the light suddenly turned on and a body was unexpectedly launched at me. It took me a few seconds to realise that the body was Charlotte's and that she was sobbing on my shoulder.

I held her in my arms for a few moments, "what's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

She didn't answer so I pulled her away from me slightly and looked into her watery eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"What's wrong?" I repeated softly.

"I was s-so worried a-bout you," she mumbled through her tears.

"I'm fine," I whispered and pulled her closer to me connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.

I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't even notice that there were two other people standing behind Charlotte until Emmett cleared his throat and I immediately pulled back from her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and faced Emmett – refusing to look into my father's furious eyes.

"Well I'll leave you guys to talk," Emmett said, sounding uncomfortable.

My dad sighed, "alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," he answered and patted him on the shoulder, then left the room.

My dad watched him leave then looked back at me, he wasn't angry anymore, he looked relieved…

"I'm glad you made it home before curfew..." he mused then wrapped his arms around me.

I patted his back once, because I knew what was coming.

He turned his face so he could whispered in my ear "you are grounded for the rest of your life, you know that right?"

I sighed, "yeah."

He pulled away from me but kept one arm on my shoulder, "well I better get Charlotte home…" he mumbled.

"No, I'll take her," I said taking her hand and pulling her towards the front door.

"Riley –" he started.

I turned around, "look dad, we both know where I was and we both know what I found out-" his face dropped at my words, but I continued without a pause, "but us talking about this right now isn't going to help anything-"

He opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I know I'm grounded, but I need to think right now, without you or mum around, I'll just call Mike or something and ask if I can stay the night," I informed him.

Charlotte squeezed my hand tighter, "You can stay at my house, I'm sure my mum would be cool with it," she smiled.

"You don't expect me to let you stay over at her house," he questioned.

"Yes I do, please dad, I promise in the morning I will talk to you and mum and we'll sort everything out." I promised.

He hesitated then sighed, "alright, but your sleeping on the couch, and in another room to her."

I rolled my eyes, "yes I know"

He hugged me again, whispered, "don't you dare try anything with her," then he let go and walked up stairs.

I wrapped my arm around Charlottes shoulders and headed for the front door once again.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I know It was short, and it might not have been sweet, (well apart from when Riley saw Charlotte when he got home! Talk about cute!!)**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Special thanks to: Boose08!**

**Xx bec.**


	6. Hurt

**HEY READERS!**

**I'm not sure if my losing fans or something? **

**But for everyone that IS reading this, ENJOY! :) **

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Six:**

'_**Hurt'**_

_**Brooklyn,**_

_**Riley.**_

"Charlotte are you sure your parents will let me stay over? Your dad's kind of strict isn't he?" I questioned.

She widened her eyes for a fraction of a second then shrugged, "not really… he just likes to know what's going on. I'm sure they'll both be fine with it if you're sleeping on the couch…" she mused.

"I'm sure they will be," I smiled and winked at her.

She smiled as well and rested her head on my shoulder, I kissed her forehead.

She then sighed, "Well I guess it's time to face the music," she muttered.

I looked up and saw that we were at Charlotte's house; I took a deep breath and let Charlotte pull me towards the house.

As soon as she opened the door we heard Charlotte's dad yell, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME TEN MINUTES AGO!!"

Charlotte held my hand as tight as she could, "I'm sorry dad, I didn't know the time," she said and closed the door behind her.

I could see her dad now, and he could see me, "What is he doing here?" he asked.

Charlotte cleared her throat, "his family is going through a tough time at the moment, so I suggested that he could stay here…" she answered.

He glared at me for a moment and was about to say someone but Charlotte's mother walked into the room, "of coarse your welcome to stay here Riley, on the couch of coarse," She laughed.

I nodded.

Charlotte's father glared at her but she ignored him, "Come Riley, you should have a shower, I'll show you were the towels are, if you'll just come with me?" she smiled.

She was polite; it reminded me of my grandmother, Esme, even though I barely got to know her - since she died when I was five - I still remember the way she always had a smile on her face.

I looked at Charlotte and she nodded.

"Alright, thank you," I said and followed her down the hall.

***

After my shower, I decided to just wear my boxers and the same shirt I had already been wearing, even though it more a little more than casual attire, but not wearing a shirt, might not be the best idea right now.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I looked around to try and find Charlotte but instead I found Charlotte's mum, who handed me some sheets and a pillow, "the couch is just down the hall," she pointed behind me, "good night" she smiled and waved goodbye.

I waved back and walked down hall towards the couch, I basically collapsed on the couch from being so exhausted; it had been a long day, first the park, then dinner with my..._father,_ now staying at Charlotte's.

As I closed my eyes as I thought of everything, even though my body was begging for sleep, my mind was buzzing with every detail of today. A few moments later my thoughts were corrupted when I heard shouting from down the hall…

I jolted up and listened carefully… the yelling stopped and I heard a loud _thud._

I frozen for a moment and listened again, it was quite for a moment, then I heard it, the one sound that made me feel like I was being stabbed in the heart, Charlotte's cry.

I automatically got up from the couch and tiptoed down the hall towards her room.

I didn't bother knocking but i slowly opened the door and found Charlotte on the floor with her head in her hands, she was crying.

"Charlotte, what's wrong!" I whispered and ran to her side.

She looked up at me and stared at my face for a moment.

She ignored my question but got off the floor, I did the same. She quickly wrapped her arms around my back and cried into the hollow of my neck. This was the second time she'd done this today.

After a few moments she had calmed down a little and stopped crying, "have you ever thought about dying?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"I think about it all the time, and it scares me to death, thinking of a forever of nothingness…" she whispered and shuttered.

I held her tighter, "why would you ask something like that?"

She again ignored my question but she took my hand and pulled me towards her bed and sat down. I sat down next to her, but just as I did, her lips attacked mine forcefully.

My first reaction was to kiss her back, which I did. It was strange for her to force herself on me like this, but my teenage hormones took over my will to think and I continued kissing her with as much passion as was needed.

We continued kissing intensely for a few moments but I knew that sooner or later one of her parents would see that I wasn't on the couch and rush into her room, so I pulled away from her.

"No," she protested; breathless, and pulled my face back to hers.

She immediately started unbuttoning my shirt, and again my hormones took over me and I started undoing hers.

Just when I had un fastened the last button on her shirt, she pulled off mine completely, I pulled away from her so I could throw it on the floor, but as our lip departed my mind was finally back to normal, and I could think straight, and this was a terrible idea. Good in theory, but this was way too early, I may care for Charlotte more than anything, but she isn't even my girlfriend yet, this was too fast.

And I knew she was only doing this to get over whatever she was upset about.

She tried to pull my face back to hers but I let go of her and got off the bed. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and started doing the buttons up again.

"Why not," She groaned, angry now.

"Because this is not a good idea," I explained.

"I think it is," she protested.

I sighed and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Char, I care about you…a lot," I said turning to look at her.

"I care about you too, and this is what people do when they care about each other," she smiled and kissed me again.

I pulled her away from me at arms length – but it took a lot of will power. "I care about you enough to know that this isn't the right thing to do right now, we should wait until were both ready…" I suggested.

"But I am ready," she grinned and leaned forward.

I leaned back, "I'm not, and I know you're not either."

She groaned again and fell back against the pillow.

I patted her right foot, "well, I'll see you in the morning," I whispered and got up.

"Wait!" she hesitated.

I turned around, "yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Could you stay with me?" she answered looking up at me.

"Err… I don't know if that's such a good idea… what if your parents walk in?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "they wont, and I have a lock on my door…. Can you please just stay, just until I sleep, please?" she whispered.

I sighed, "fine…" I said and locked her door before lying next to her in bed.

I was glad that she had a double bed, because if she had a single then we would have been very squashed, which I wouldn't have mind either, _bloody teenage hormones.._.

I held her in my arms and kissed her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered, and snuggled into my chest.

"Your welcome," I mused and tightened my arms around her.

A couple of minutes later all I could hear was Charlotte's low breath, and every so often there was a low snoring noise coming from her throat, _Charlotte snored._ I smiled at the thought and looked down at her, I suddenly noticed something that I hadn't before, she had a faint like pink mark on her left cheek.

As I bent down to look at it closer, Charlotte's face frowned and she yelled, "NO, DADDY DON'T!"

**Author's note:**

**WOW! I bet you didn't see that one coming!**

**It may come as to shock to most of you but there have been signs throughout the chapters…**

**Bella may not being only whose been abused…**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought of the chapter! Even though it was short, it was four filled with enough excited as a longer chapter!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated :) tell me what you think is going to happened? how will Riley react?**

**(P.S does any one know when the eclipse trailer comes out?? I've heard rumours but the date they've said have come and gone… I heard Jan 26****th****??)**

**Thank you.**

**Special Thanks to: Boose08**

**- bec.**


	7. AN new story :

**Hey guys!**

**I'm just letting you know that I've written a new story, 'Breathless' **

**Here is the blurb:**

**Bella's always been telling herself that Edward's fame never bothered her, but was she lying to both edward and herself? After Edward plays a horrible practical joke on Bella, will she ever be able to forgive him. A heart-filled love story with a twist you'll never suspect. M for obvious reasons, E & B, AH.**

…

**I hope you all check it out, it was written for the 'bloody valentine contest'. The contesting is still running so I don't know if I won or anything.. mm I will let you know, haha of coarse. :) **_**Don't you just love my author's notes?**_

**I am well-aware of the fact the here we go again hasn't had a chapter in AGES!**

**Ill try and get one and a week or so. SORRY!**

**Read the story! I KNOW you'll love it**

**Xx**

**Until next time.**

**Bec. :) **


	8. Voting for 'breathless' and sneak peak

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry about another author's note, but this one is actually important haha.**

**The new story 'breathless' is in a French competition, (I know, I don't speak it, someone translated) but anyway, I just need your help!**

**To vote. PLEASE. It will only take like 30 seconds max!**

**.net/~bloodyvalentinecontest#**

**that's the link, **

**its in a poll, (at the top of the page, "vote now") the story is the 25****th**** one :)**

**Thank you!**

**Xxx bec.**

**Oh yeah, here's a sneak peak of the next chapter in Here We Go Again, school has been crazy busy, so this is all I got to write, I know it's short, but it's my little treat to you guys for voting :) **

**(this isn't the official start to the chap, I guarantee it WILL change when I post it.)**

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Seven: **

'_**Dad'**_

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

In the morning, my eyes were still wide open; staring at Charlotte's left cheek. The light pick mark had turned into a bruise over the duration I had stared at it.

It was around seven a.m. when I heard the toilet flush and someone walking down the hall; Charlotte was still asleep so I quickly jumped out of bed but the door opened before I could reached it. My heart stopped for a moment, I would literally die if it was Charlotte's dad, but Instead I saw Charlotte's mum pop her head into the room, she didn't look surprised to see me, somehow relieved?

"Good morning, Riley," she smiled.

"Good morning," I smiled back.

After a moment of awkwardly standing there, her smile faded, "well you better get back to the couch before the big boss wakes up," she warned.

I nodded and walked past her, I paused, "thank you," I said and walked down the hall.

After collapsing onto the couch, I decided I could probably get a few hours sleep before going home, but just as I closed my eyes, I felt a small smooth hand on the top of my head, _Charlotte._

"Morning," she whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and just nodded at her as I sat up straight, I weaved my fingers through my hair and tried to keep my eyes off Charlotte's left cheek.

She sat down next to me, "thank you," she muttered.

My eyebrows pulled together, "for what?" I questioned.

"For staying with me last night," she mused.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her check. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have to go soon, don't you?" she assumed.

I nodded, "yes, I need to speak with my dad about something's," I tried to keep my voice even.

"Which one?" she laughed.

I looked at her for a moment; confused, but the poor attempt at a joke sunk in, I didn't bother laughing, "my real father, Edward."

**That's all your getting! Haha, sorry.**

**The rest should be up by the end of the week. :)**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**THANK YOU! Xx**


	9. Dad

**HEY GUYS! :)**

**Don't kill me! I've been writing a one shot for a contest. It is up and running on the website, and I hope some of you have taken a look, I put a lot of work into it. But anyways.**

**So without further a do…**

**My disclaimer:**** I do NOT own twilight!!**

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Seven: **

'_**Dad'**_

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Riley.**_

In the morning, my eyes were still wide open; staring at Charlotte's left cheek. The light pick mark had turned into a bruise over the duration I had stared at it.

It was around seven a.m. when I heard the toilet flush and someone walking down the hall; Charlotte was still asleep so I quickly jumped out of bed but the door opened before I could reached it. My heart stopped for a moment, I would literally die if it was Charlotte's dad, but Instead I saw Charlotte's mum pop her head into the room, she didn't look surprised to see me, somehow relieved?

"Good morning, Riley," she smiled.

"Good morning," I smiled back.

After a moment of awkwardly standing there, her smile faded, "well you better get back to the couch before the big boss wakes up," she warned.

I nodded and walked past her, I paused, "thank you," I said and walked down the hall.

After collapsing onto the couch, I decided I could probably get a few hours sleep before going home, but just as I closed my eyes, I felt a small smooth hand on the top of my head, _Charlotte._

"Morning," she whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and just nodded at her as I sat up straight, I weaved my fingers through my hair and tried to keep my eyes off Charlotte's left cheek.

She sat down next to me, "thank you," she muttered.

My eyebrows pulled together, "for what?" I questioned.

"For staying with me last night," she mused.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her check. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have to go soon, don't you?" she assumed.

I nodded, "yes, I need to speak with my dad about something's," I tried to keep my voice even.

"Which one?" she laughed.

I looked at her for a moment; confused, but the poor attempt at a joke sunk in, I didn't bother laughing, "my real father, Edward."

_**Brooklyn, NYC,**_

_**Edward.**_

"Time to wake up baby girl," I whispered into Renesmee's ear.

She moaned and rolled over – away from me, "Bive more minutes."

I chuckled, "No, no, no, you need to get up, mummy is busy working so I had to take the day off work so I could take care of my baby girl," I kissed her cheek, then moved my arms under her body and swiftly picked her up.

Her eye flew open and she looked around, "I said bive more minutes!" she wined.

"Come on Nessie, don't you want to have fun with daddy?" I asked her with a pout.

"In bive more minutes," she said cheekily.

"You cheeky little monster, you're definitely your mother's daughter," I laughed putting her over my shoulder and walking out of her room.

"Put me down!" she giggled as she hit my back with her small fists. Laughing I carried her all the way to the kitchen and set her down on one of the bar stools. As soon as I walked away she jumped down and took off towards Bella's study.

"Renesmee get back here!" I shouted after her.

"No!" she shouted back and slammed the door.

I ran after her and opened the door to see Renesmee sitting on Bella's lap, her small arms wrapped around her mother's neck in a tight hug. I couldn't help stay standing in the doorway and smiling at the sight in front of me.

I cleared my throat and Renesmee turned her head to look at me with an innocent look on her cute little face. The same look that Bella always gave me.

"You're not suppose to be in here Renesmee," I said in the sternest voice I could muster.

The little devil just smiled sweetly and jumped off her mother's lap and walked over to me with her arms out in front of her wanting to be picked up. I rolled my eyes and swiftly picked her up and rested her on my hip.

"I just say good morning to mummy," she said with a pout.

"You're a monster!" I chuckled and tickled her sides. Her laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. When she started pushing me away and telling me to stop, I put her back on the ground.

"Go watch cartoons."

Her eyes instantly lit up then and she ran out of the study. I laughed at her retreating figure then turned my head when I heard Bella giggling behind me. I smiled and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her.

"I don't think I got a proper good morning," I said softly.

Bella smiled and leaned forward in her chair. Her hair falling down creating a curtain around us.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen, let me make it up to you," she said so seductively I wanted to forget about everything and hold her captive in our room all day long.

I was so lost in my thoughts of what I wanted to do to her that I didn't even notice she had stopped kissing me and was now lounging back in her chair looking at me with an amused smile. I shook my head and looked up at her sheepishly.

"Didn't realise I was still that good," she said with a smirk as she motioned towards my jeans.

I growled and jumped up caging her in her chair. "You always have this affect on me," and to prove my point I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When I tried to deepen it she pushed me away and I groaned.

"As much as I would love to continue this, and believe me I would but I can't. My deadline is tomorrow and I'm no where near finished," she said looking at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry handsome. Later, I promise," she added with a wink.

I knew though that there wouldn't be a later. We never had time for _that _anymore, with work and the kids, I couldn't remember the last time I had made love to my wife.

I sighed and walked towards the door, "I'll keep her busy," I said but Bella was already in her little world furiously typing on her keyboard, sighing again I walked away leaving Bella alone, too caught up in her work to notice anything.

"Alright Nessie, what shall we do today?" I questioned.

"The zoo! The zoo! The zoo!" she kept chanting while running around the living room imitating every animal she could think of.

She had a huge fascination with the zoo lately and I swear she has been there every weekend for the last month. Inwardly I groaned, I had been to the zoo so many times while Riley was growing up and now that Renesmee had discovered it she was just as bad as he had been.

"Okay, we'll go to the zoo," I muttered not at all enthused.

"Yay!!!!!" she yelled and took off around the living room again. This was going to be a long day.

I got all our things together and just as I was about to put sunscreen on Renesmee, Riley walked in, "Riley!!!" she screamed and ran over and jumped on him.

"Hey Ness, how you doing?"

"Good, where you been?" she questioned.

"Um at a friend's house. You going to the zoo?" he questioned finally looking at me.

I nodded and he smiled, "Mind if I come too, dad?" he questioned.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face when Riley called me dad. It was like his first word all over again. "Sure son," I said with a smile.

"Let me just go tell mom," I said and walked toward the study.

Bella was still typing away at her computer and had the cutest look of concentration that I just had to lean on the doorframe and admire her for a minute.

"Stop staring at me, its distracting," she mused without looking up from her computer.

I chuckled and walked over to her desk, "I'm taking the kids to the zoo."

"Let me guess Renesmee wanted to go?" she questioned while still typing. It amazed me how this woman could be so completely focused on her work and still have a conversation.

"Of course, who else." I smiled and nodded; she chuckled. "Riley called me dad," I murmured.

The typing suddenly stopped and I looked up at Bella to find her looking at me with a smile. "Well of course he did, you're always going to be his dad."

"I know, I just I like hearing it."

Bella nodded in understanding and went back to writing. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. "You better be finished by the time we get back. I've had enough of being neglected," I teased.

"Yeah yeah, I promised later didn't I?" she mused.

"I better get my later or there will be serious consequences!"

"Go away," she said in a teasing manner.

"I love you too!" I said back as I walked out the door.

***

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?" I questioned.

"What was it like to know that he had touched her, and you couldn't do anything about it, that you weren't there to help her?" Riley asked, looking up at me.

We were walking along beside one of the animal enclosures; Renesmee was a couple of meters in front.

I thought about my answer very carefully, "I don't really think there are words to describe the pain and frustration I went through, but it was almost impossible to deal with it all, your mother never wanted me to meet Jacob, just in the off chance that if I ever saw him, I'd get hurt. " I rolled my eyes.

Riley just nodded and looked away.

We walked in silence for a while then he finally spoke, "what is the worst memory?"

I took a deep breath, "well when your mother was about seven months pregnant, my mother got very sick, so I flew to Forks to see her and help her get better, I felt absolutely horrible leaving your mother when she was that pregnant but my father couldn't be there for my mother since his work was too much, and Bella had Alice…

"So while I was away, your mother and I were on webcam to each other, and Jacob came to visit her…" I broke off mid sentence, the memory was too hard to relive.

Riley let me pull myself together before he said, "dad, it wasn't your fault, you had to help grandma…"

I turned to look at him, "Riley, you don't get it, you don't know how it feels… I witnessed that….that _monster_ hurt the love of my life," I explained.

"I know more how it feels than you'd think…" he whispered.

I stopped in my tracks and put my hand on his shoulder, "what do you mean you know how it feels?" I demanded.

He looked away from me, "don't worry, it doesn't matter…" he muttered.

I put my hands on both of his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "god dammit Riley, If someone is hurting Charlotte you need to tell me right now!" I yelled.

He stared into my eyes for a moment then sighed, "alright ill tell you, but I'm not a hundred-percent certain what happened, he said and looked away for a moment. And in that one moment I saw his eyes widen, I felt his heart miss a beat, he pulled away from me ran to the spot Renesmee had been a moment ago, she was nowhere in sight, "RENESMEE!!" he screamed.

**Author's note:**

**I know that was awful of me, but hey! Look on the Brightside, riley can actually see that Jacob isn't his true father!**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and again, boose08 and I are terribly sorry about the really long wait!**

**School holidays are soon, so hopefully ill be able to get in more writing in that time :)**

**Did anyone see Remember Me?! Or the eclipse trailer!!! OMG BOTH AMAZING!!! Robert is gorgeous in both!**

**Xx bec.**

**REVIEW =]**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Moments apart

**I do not own twilight.**

_**Here we go again:**_

_**Chapter ten**_

'_**moments apart'**_

_**Brooklyn, NYC**_

_**Bella**_

I groaned as I stretched my stiff muscles from sitting at the computer all day. Finally I had finished my latest article, it was like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Walking out of the study I noticed just how quiet the house was. It had been a long time since it was this peaceful, for the first time in weeks I could finally relax. I decided I would take a nice bubble bath to pass the time, since it would probably be awhile till I would have a moment to myself again.

_**Edward**_

"RENESMEE!" I yelled out in a panic, how could I be so stupid. I should have been watching her more closely.

"RENESMEE?" I called out again.

What was I going to do? I had no idea how to handle a situation like this, at least not on my own. If Bella was here she would know what to do and she would handle it a whole lot better than I was.

I looked around in search of where Riley had just run off to, I didn't want to lose another one of my children.

"Dad what do we do?" I heard Riley ask from behind me.

I turned around, closed my eyes and sighed. I needed to calm down before I made any rash decisions.

"I'll call your mother, you go and look around where we last saw her but don't go too far, I won't lose you too," I said sternly.

"Dad, I'm old enough not to get lost," he said in annoyance.

"Just stay close," I said before hitting speed dial one.

_**Bella**_

I rested my head back and sighed in contentment. My body soaked in the heat of the water and for the first time in ages, I felt amazing. Everything in my life seemed to be near perfect and I was truly happy.

Suddenly the piercing sound of my phone interrupted my peace and I groaned, if it was Alice she was going to get it for ruining my relaxation time but it wasn't Alice it was Edward. I smiled as I answered it.

"Hey, guess where I am right now," I said seductively.

"What? Where?" he replied confused.

"In the bath… naked" I murmured.

I could hear his breath falter at my words, I was about to tease him some more before he spoke again frantically.

"Bella there's no time for that! Renesmee is missing!"

"WHAT!" I yelled and sat up quickly, the water from the bathtub poured out onto the tiles.

"What do you mean she's missing Edward?" I said in a panic.

"I mean she was in front of me one minute and gone the next. What do I do?"

I could hear the emotion in his voice and knew that he was on the verge of breaking down in the middle of the zoo. I got up out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Sweetie, first you need to calm down. Take a couple of deep breathes."

He breathed deeply down the phone so I took the time to quickly chuck on some clothes while he calmed himself. I walked down stairs to the kitchen and noticed that it was starting to get dark.

"Okay, I'm calm," Edward said softly.

"Okay, find a security guard and report her as missing,"

"Then what?" he asked anxiously.

I was about to answer when I saw a dark figure run past the kitchen window, shaking it off as just a trick of the light I focused back on my conversation with Edward.

"Bella? Are you there?" Edward asked worried.

"Yeah, sorry, what?"

"What do I do after that?" he asked again.

Again I was about to answer him when the doorbell rang. Groaning I told Edward to hold on while I get rid of whoever it was. Opening the door I stood there in shock as I was face to face with Jacob Black and he had my little girl lying at his feet.

"Hey beautiful, long time no see," he sneered.

"Mind if I come in?" he said smiling as he pushed me back in to my house.

_**Edward**_

"Hold on Edward, let me get rid of whoever is at the door," Bella said.

I mumbled a response and waited for her anxiously. I could see Riley walking back towards me with a disappointed look on his face. "No luck," he mouthed to me and I groaned.

I could faintly hear voices on the other end of the phone but couldn't make them out, it wasn't until I heard Bella's scream was when my heart sunk deep.

"BELLA?" I yelled into the phone. I heard a struggle on the other end then the line went dead.

Fear rushed through my veins. I needed to get to Bella.

"Riley!"

"Yeah dad?"

"Stay here and keep looking for Renesmee, I have to go home," I said quickly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Something's wrong. I can feel it. Your right to say here aren't you? The big boy that you are now."

All I saw was Riley nod before I took off in the direction of the exit. I drove like a manic but I didn't care I needed to get home, something just wasn't right.

Finally pulling into our driveway I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. It was wide open; cautiously I walked through the front door, "Bella?" I called out softly.

Nothing. Complete silence, it unnerved me. Then I heard a thump come from upstairs and rushed up to our bedroom. Carefully I opened the door and peaked inside, I heard a small whimper and threw the door open.

A mixture of emotions rushed through me as I saw my five-year-old daughter lying tied up on the bedroom floor. I rushed to her and quickly untied her wrapping her up in my arms.

"Oh thank god you're okay. Ness what happened?" I asked her softly.

Renesmee just shook her head and buried herself deeper in my arms; I held her closer letting her seek comfort in my arms.

"It's okay baby girl, you're safe," I reassured her.

"Mummy gone," she mumbled.

I pulled her back a bit so I could look at her face.

"What did you say? Where's mummy?" I said frantically.

"D-da… b-bad man take her," she said through her sobs.

**Um… I literally have no words. Sorry, maybe? :D**

**I'm pretty sure its been like a year haha, let me just say, I've actually been busy. I promised the next one wont be far away, I've already started writing it, so yeh.**

**Plus, I've been re-writing beautiful Strangers… well not really re-writing, just using a tiny part of the story line and making it a billion times better. :)**

**About the cliff hanger… mmm well… I do need some reason for you to come back :)**


	11. Lost

**So this is a Christmas treat for you all. Enjoy! **

**I know its short but it's a filler, so yeah. **

**Don't own Twilight**

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Nine**

**Lost**

_**Bella**_

"Mind if I come in?" he said smiling as he pushed me back in to my house.

I landed hard against the opposite wall, with Jacob's body firmly keeping me in place but that didn't stop me from trying to break free of his hold. I needed to get to Renesmee and run far away from him.

My eyes frantically searched the floor around me looking for where my phone had fallen. It was right next to Jacob's foot. Fuck I thought to myself, there was no way I was getting it back so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed, hoping that Edward was still on the line and would hear me.

"Shut up!" Jacob demanded and shifted his position against me.

He must have felt something against his foot because he looked down at my phone then back up at me.

"Nice try," he sneered before he stomped on my phone.

"By the time Eddie boy gets here I'm afraid it will be too late," he said as he kicked my broken phone away.

"What the fuck do you want Jacob? Haven't you tormented me enough?" I snapped at him.

Jacob chuckled and brought his hand up to cup my cheek but when I flinched away from him the smile on his face disappeared.

"No," he said fiercely.

"What do you want?"

"What's mine. You see this is a trade off. Edward can have his offspring back but I get you."

Suddenly the panic and fear I had felt before was suddenly gone and replaced with determination. There was no way in hell I was going to let him screw with my life again. I was stronger than before, I was not going to let him take everything Edward and I had worked so hard for away.

Working on pure adrenalin I lifted my leg slowly and kneed him right where it hurts. In an instant he was on the floor rolling around in pain.

"You bitch!" he screamed as he held himself.

I ran straight for Renesmee and scooped her up in my arms. I took a step forward but was suddenly pulled back by my ankles and falling on my back with Renesmee on top of me.

"You've gotten feisty, no harm, that's exactly how I like them," he said as he stood over me.

I took another shot at him and kicked him once again and he fell back blocking the front door. I needed to put Renesmee somewhere safe before Jacob did anything to harm her. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and placed her on the bed. She was starting to wake up from her unconscious state and was whimpering in pain.

"Shh, its okay baby. Mummy's got you, everything will be okay," I soothed her as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Mummy is going to untie you sweetie."

I could hear Jacob's footsteps getting closer to the bedroom and knew I didn't have much time.

"I love you Renesmee," I said as the bedroom door swung open and Jacob came stalking in.

_**Edward**_

Carrying Renesmee downstairs I pulled my phone out and dialed Emmett's number, I needed reinforcements if I was going to take this fucker down once and for all. Renesmee was a mess in my arms, she hadn't stopped crying since I found her tied up on the bedroom floor.

The conversation with Emmett was brief and over in a few seconds, he was on his way and bringing Jasper with him. Next I called Alice and told her to get Riley from the zoo and come straight here. She agreed without any further question and I was thankful that Bella had someone like Alice in her life.

It took twenty minutes for everyone to get here and all I could think about was that was twenty minutes I could have spent looking for Bella but shook it off. I needed Riley home safe before I went out wandering the streets.

"What's happened? Where's Bella?" Alice asked as she walked in to my house with Riley in tow.

"Jacob took her," I said quietly trying not to rouse Renesmee since she had just cried herself to sleep.

"Ri can you take Ness for me and stay with her, go to your room and stay there," I said handing over my sleeping daughter.

"But I want to help find…"

"No!" I interrupted him.

"You need to stay with your sister, she needs you more right now," I said softly.

Riley nodded and without another word and headed upstairs, holding Renesmee firmly in his arms. When I heard the door close I turned to the others and took a deep breathe to calm myself.

"We need to find her," I said helplessly and almost laughed at the desperation in my voice.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Emmett boomed heading for the door.

"Edward, don't you think maybe you should involve the police this time, I mean we don't know where he's taken her," Alice said.

"And the police will? They'll know just as much as we do. They won't be any help," I retorted.

"They can help find her faster. Where do we even start?" She reasoned.

I knew she was right but the stubborn part of me just wanted to find her on my own. If the police got involved they would make me stay put, I couldn't do that, I needed to look for her myself.

"I have to try, Alice. I need her back," I said so quietly I was surprised she heard me. I felt a hand on my arm and looked down into Alice's worried eyes.

"I know. Go look for her, I'll stay here with the kids," she said and I walked over to where Emmett was still standing.

"But Edward, I'm giving you 24 hours. If you haven't found her by then I'm calling the police."

I nodded and took off out of my house with Emmett and Jasper not far behind me. We all pilled into my car and I just drove. I had no idea where I was going or where to start looking. They could be anywhere; they could be in another state by now.

"So," Emmett said as he switch through the stations, "where do we start?"

"I don't know."

"Well is there somewhere significant to him or both of them that he would take her to?" Jasper said calmly. I shook my head trying to concentrate on the road in front of me, I needed to stay focused or my kids would lose both their parents.

"Why don't we go to every hotel and ask if they've seen them. That's the best we can do at the moment," Emmett suggested.

"I'll drive, pull over Edward," Jasper said sternly. I did what he said; I was in no state to drive at that moment.

As I slide into the passenger seat it finally sunk in that my wife, the love of my life had been taken away from me and was in danger yet again. Except this time Jacob had gone too far. He had done the things that I was afraid of when he showed up in our lives again. He had contacted Riley, touched my little girl and now he'd taken my wife. Jacob Black was going to pay.

**After this I have huge writers block so hopefully I get some inspiration soon and give you all another chapter. But don't give up cause I wont give up on this story, promise. **


	12. In The Mourning

**Sorry for the delay but I did warn you that I had writers block but it is a little bit longer than the last so enjoy!**

**Don't own twilight**

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Ten**

**In the mourning**

_**Brooklyn**_

_**EPOV**_

It was five in the morning by the time we pulled up in my driveway, without Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I had searched everywhere we could think of and had no luck; no one had seen her. I knew that there was a chance she might not even be in the same state anymore but it made me sick to even think about that. I was hopeful that she was still somewhere in New York.

Alice came rushing out with a hopeful look but with one glance at the three of us it was gone. The Alice who had been strong just hours before, fell into my arms and finally broke down with the realisation that her best friend was truly missing. In all the years that I had known Alice I had never seen her cry. She had such a strong personality that only something devastating could rattle her.

"I really thought you'd find her," she sobbed into my chest.

"I tried, I tried so hard," I mumbled back trying to comfort her.

"Where is she Edward?"

"I don't know, but I'll find her. I promise."

_**New York City**_

_**BPOV**_

Waking up I was a little disorientated, I was tied to a chair in a room that looked familiar. Then everything that had happened suddenly came rushing back to me. Jacob coming back in to our lives, Renesmee going missing, Jacob beating me in my house, Jacob taking me. But where was I? I looked around the room and felt like I had been here before. I gasped as I looked closer at the walls and saw hundreds of pictures of Riley from when he was younger to now. There were pictures of me as well and a few family pictures with Edward cut out of them.

"What the fuck?" I murmured.

"Ah you're awake," Jacob said from behind me.

"Where am I Jacob?"

He moved in front of me and smirked at me before turning to the wall of photos and added a photo of Riley and Renesmee that I had taken only last week.

"You don't recognise you're old apartment Bella?"

So that's why it was so familiar. Looking back up at the wall, a shudder ran through me as I realised that Jacob had always been in our lives without us even noticing.

"What the fuck is this?"

"My apartment,' he said slowly.

"I mean the wall Jacob. How do you have those photos? Have you been taking them from my house the whole time?"

"No," he laughed. "I had no idea where you lived until I followed Riley home. I have a friend that lives in Brooklyn and works at the photo shop were you get your photos developed. He's been making me copies for years," he said and laughed again.

There was something seriously wrong with this man. I'm pretty sure that what his friend was doing was illegal and that wall was just sick.

"What do you want from me?"

"I have a right to see my son grow up," he said ignoring my question but answering my mental one.

"He's not your son Jacob."

"He is on paper. You can say he's Edward's all you want but on paper he's mine."

"No, I put Edward's name on the birth certificate," I said softly.

"WHAT! The one thing that was mine and you give it to Edward! He's MINE Bella!" he yelled.

I didn't even flinch when he yelled at me; he needed to yell. As much as I hated him, I did take his son away from him. He needed to yell and scream.

Jacob turned to the wall after his little out burst and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. I stayed quiet; there was nothing I could say to make him feel better.

"She looks like Edward," he suddenly said.

A little shocked at the change in subject all I could get out was a small quiet, "I know."

"She looks like you as well."

"I know.

It was quiet for a moment before he pulled a photo of Riley off and turned to face me.

"How come he doesn't look like me? There's nothing, no feature that is me. he's all you."

"Um sometimes the genetics just work that way I guess. The child gets more of one parent than the other," I said unsure. I had no idea what I was talking about; I just wanted to keep him calm so he didn't lash out at me.

Jacob was quiet again as he thought about what I had said. He gazed at the photo in his hand obviously trying to find something that Riley got from him.

"I'm glad he doesn't look like me," he finally said.

"Me too. I don't want to be reminded of how he was conceived every time I look at him," I said waiting for him to blow up again.

He smiled softly and turned back to the wall to put the photo back up. I pulled on the rope that was tying me down trying to some how break free but it was no use.

"Edward's a good father to him?" he asked.

"Of course he is. He treats Riley as if he was his own. He loves Riley," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. He saw what Edward was like with Riley, why would he need to question it.

"Good," Jacob said turning back to face me.

"What do you want from me Jacob?" I said repeating my earlier question.

"I told you. I want what's mine," he said softly.

I sighed; this was getting ridiculous. "I'm not yours Jacob, not any more. My heart belongs to Edward and it always will."

"You're wrong. You loved me once, Bella you can love me again."

"No Jacob. I can never love you after everything that you've done to me. You raped me, you beat me so badly you put me in the hospital. You almost killed my son. I will never love you," I spat out.

I really hated him, more than before. He was delusional if he though we could be together and it was beyond weird that he was living in my old apartment.

"I did those things to hurt Edward, not you. It was my way of getting you back," he said desperately.

"That's not how you get someone back! You made me hate you; you hurt me and made me live in fear. I was afraid to be alone because of you!"

"I didn't want that."

"Let me go Jacob. You can't keep me here. My kids need their mother, your son needs me."

"You're not going anywhere," he roared.

"There's something wrong with you, you delusional man. We can never be together. I don't love you! I love Edward and will find me Jacob. You can't keep me here forever," I yelled at him.

Jacob came closer to me with a smirk on his face until he was just inches away from my face. I grimaced and pulled back slightly.

"Yes I can. Edward won't find you," he sneered before he raised his fist and everything went black.

_**Brooklyn**_

_**EPOV**_

I jolted up on the couch where I had been lying with Renesmee but she was no longer in my arms. I would have panicked if I didn't hear Renesmee's laugh coming from the kitchen.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up at the clock above the T.V.

6:09pm

Bella had been missing for 24 hours; Alice would get the police involved now. I had no energy to go and fight her on it and deep down I knew it would be better for the police to look for her; I couldn't leave our kids at a time like this.

Slowly I got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Riley was sitting at the island on his laptop and Renesmee was at the table eating pancakes with Emmett.

I kissed the top of Renesmee's head and sat down next to her, she looked up and smiled through a mouth full of pancakes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mouth closed when you're eating you grub," I scolded her softly.

"Sowwy daddy, I forget," she said before shoving another fork full into her mouth.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I questioned turning my attention to Emmett. "And pancakes for dinner? Really Emmett?" I deadpanned.

"Hey she asked for them and whatever my niece want she gets."

I rolled my eyes at him; he always spoils my children. Renesmee had been through a lot in the last few hours so I let it slide.

"Alice and Jasper went to the police station to file a missing persons report," Emmett said quietly.

I nodded and grabbed a pancake from the pile in the middle of the table. I needed to distract myself from Bella's absence, especially in front of the kids. I needed to stay strong for them.

"I sowwy daddy," Renesmee said suddenly.

Surprised at her apology I looked down at her and wiped the maple syrup that was all around her mouth.

"What are you sorry for sweetie?"

"Cause of da zoo. Mommy woub be wif us we didn't go to zoo and dat bad man take me," she said as tears started to fall.

"Oh baby come here," I said as I pulled her in to my arms.

"Its not your fault baby girl. You have nothing to be sorry for okay? Its not your fault," I said soothingly as I rocked us back and forth.

I could feel her tears soak through my shirt and my heart broke even more. I was going to kill Jacob when I found him. He had ruined my family enough, he was going to pay for this.

"I want mommy," Renesmee cried.

"I know Nessie, so do I."

I chocked back a sob at the sound of my little girls voice. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Riley standing next to me with tears in his eyes.

I awkwardly wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer. He kneeled down and rested his head on my shoulder.

"We have to find her, dad. If he hurts her again, I'll kill him," Riley whispered into my ear.

Suddenly for some reason I just knew, it was so obvious and Jacob would make it like that because he knew it would be the last place I would think to look when it should have been the first place. Of course he would take her there, he was the one that moved in after us, it was his last name I saw when the rental agreement changed. I just never thought it would actually be him; Black was a common last name.

How could I be so stupid, she was in the same place this all started. It was so obvious now.

"I know where she is."


	13. Shock, surprises and OMG!

**Delay is because of work load at school, but I just finished two assignments and I'm about to get three more so I thought before I worry about those ill finish this.**

**Don't own twilight. (wish I did)**

**Here we go Again**

**Chapter thirteen:**

'_**Shock, surprises and OMG'**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

Flashes of my reality came in and out of view as I tried to open my eyes. They were swollen and sore, definitely bruise by Jacob's punch. After a while I finally got my eyes open half way, my vision wasn't perfect, but it was better then blackness.

Jacob didn't appear to be in the apartment, he probably left me here to die. I tried to tug free my hands through the rope but after a couple of minutes I gave up. My breath was ragged and I was sweating – which probably wasn't a good idea, considering I could be here for a long time. I regained my strength by relaxing all the muscles in my body.

As the time drew by, I stared at the wall; the countless pictures of my family and me were frightening. Jacob had even stuck his face on top of Edwards in some of the pictures. There were even photo's of far distance and close distance – as if he had taken them himself. The thought brought a shiver down my spin; he has been watching me for years.

_**Brooklyn,**_

_**Edward.**_

"I know where she is."

Emmett dropped the spatula in his hands, "what, where?" he demanded whilst turn the stove off.

Just as I was about to speak, Alice walked in, "hey guys," she slopped onto one of the stools, "I'm exhausted."

I exhaled in frustration, "good, you can watch the kids. Grab the keys Emmett," I called since he was already out of the room.

Alice frowned, "what's going on?" she questioned.

I weaved my fingers through my hair, "I think I know where Bella is," I informed and began walking towards the door, Riley follow is pursuit, "where do you think your going?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you, duh," he muttered.

"NO!" both Alice and I shouted.

He groaned and stopped walking. I kissed his forehead, "I love you, but you can't see your mother when we find her, she might not be in a great state," I said through a thump in my throat.

He merely nodded and I headed straight for the door. I jumped into the passenger seat just before Emmett reserved back.

"So where are we going?" he questioned.

"Bella's apartment."

_**Brooklyn,**_

_**Riley.**_

As I watch my father and uncle leave I slowly walked into the lounge room, I felt useless. I was sixteen, I wasn't a kid anymore, I could help them! I focused on keeping my breathing at a steady pace.

My phone began to ring, it was Charlotte.

"Hello?" I said.

"Riley! Thank god you answered, can you come over, I really need to talk to you about something important," she whispered.

"I'd love to but there's some stuff going on at home and I think I need to be here…" I muttered.

"Please, I really need your help," she begged.

The image of Charlotte the other night after her dad and hit her popped into my head. I didn't know where my dad was going, but I figured I had at least an hour to kill before he brought mum home, and all I'd be doing at home is anxiously waiting…. "Um… yeh, okay. I'll be over in ten minutes." I said and hung up.

I got up of the couch and walked towards the front door, "WOW WOW WOW!" Alice said loudly.

I rose my eyebrows, "what?"

"Where do you think your going?" she demanded.

"Charlotte's, I'll be home in half an hour," I grumbled and continued walking.

"Your mother is missing don't you understand that! And all you want to do is go visit your girlfriend!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes, she didn't understand, "Pretty much," I glared at her and walked out the front door. I may love Alice a hell of a lot, but she wasn't my mother.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

The drive was quicker then I expected, that was probably due to the fact that Emmett drove like a maniac. But I didn't care; I needed to get to Bella.

When we arrived outside Bella and my old building, I flung myself out of the car and sprinted up the stairs to her old apartment. I banged on the door and focus on how I was going to tackle Jacob down.

As the door opened my fist drew up, but when I saw an old lady I softened my fingers out. "Yes, dear?" she said in a very croaky old voice.

"Hi, I was wondering if Jacob Black lived here?" I questioned.

She frowned, "sorry love, no one under that name lives here," she shrugged and shut the door in my face.

I stared at the wooden doorframe and held back the building tears. Emmett came running down the hall then, "where is she?" he said, breathless.

I shook my head, "she's not here," I mumbled and began walking down the hall.

I passed my old apartment and sighed, when I lived there, Bella and I had barely just met and we knew we had a special connection…

I decided to drive home; the road would keep my mind momentarily off Bella's absence.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

As I continued to stare at the wall, I began to look around the apartment. Even though it looked exactly like my old home, I knew it wasn't. Sure, it had the same structure and everything, but it was reversed. This was Edward's old apartment before he moved in with me.

Jacob had brought Edward's apartment… I was in Edward's old apartment. My mind went numb. Edward would never find me here.

_**Brooklyn,**_

_**Riley.**_

I knocked on Charlotte's door twice and waiting. She answered the door and her face was surprisingly happy. She embraced me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "thanks for coming, though you didn't really have to now," she informed.

I frowned, "how come?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip, "well my dad went out last night, and he didn't come home this morning, so mum and I got worried. But he's home now, he just stayed at a mate's house.

I nodded, not really interested in the story about her father. "Okay cool, well I better be off then," I mumbled.

"Wait," she grabbed my hand. "Come in side, I'll make you a sandwich," she smiled at me.

When she smiled at me like that, I couldn't refuse. "Sure," I beamed back.

We walked towards the kitchen and I sat down at the dining table and she began making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"CHARLOTTE!" a deep voice yelled.

"Yeah dad?" she replied.

"Who are you talking to!" Charlotte's father demanded.

"RILEY'S OVER" she called.

There was a long silence. After a few moments, I heard someone walking down the hallway. The figure came into view, I saw the familiar features of the man who had stolen my mother. The man who thought he was my father. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled at him.

"Riley?" Charlotte's face dropped.

I turned to her, "stay behind me," I pleaded then turned to glare at Jacob Black, "why are you hear?" I hissed through my teeth.

He frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Derek – Charlotte's father," he smiled and extended his hand.


End file.
